People's Choice Awards Jemi Oneshot
by JosephAdamsGirl
Summary: so this is a oncehot of Jemi that I HOPE will come true but of course it probably won't. The CR2 cast win the People's Choice Awards for Favorite Family Tv Movie and something dramatically happens between Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. Find out what!


People's Choice Awards

Host: And the nominees for Favorite Family TV Movie's are Fred: The Movie, Den Brother, Starstruck, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, and last BUT not least iCarly: iPsycho.

Audience: *cheers*

*Meanwhile in South America*

Manager: JB, Demi, Anna Maria, Jman, everyone that was in CR2 get in front of the screen!

Everyone gets in front of the tv screen or whatever. (A/N: Bear with me. I have no idea how these things work.)

J: *looks at Demi as usual* (thinks: wow did I really have to be so scared that I broke up with her because of it? I'm so pathetic.)

N: Joe, snap out of it. We get it. You love her. Can you do this later?

J: okay, okay chill.

*At the PCA's*

Host: and the winner is Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam!

Audience: *cheers 'til the end of time*

Host: okay. So, unfortunately the whole cast couldn't be here today cuz they're on tour (A/N: pretend Chloe and Meaghan are on tour too) So, they'll say their thanks yous through the tv screen. *turns to the screen as it turns on*

*In South America*

J&D: OMGGGG YESSSSS! *hug each other without realizing*

Everyone else: *cheers and looks at them weird at the same time*

N: thank you so much! Uhh thank you mom and dad and everyone that could make our band and this tour possible. Thank you to Elvis, my dog, for being the best dog ever.

K: thanks Frankie for being the best supportive little brother.

J: HEYY!

Audience: *laughs*

K; thanks to uhm my wife Danielle for supporting me in this crazy tour schedule and everything and thanks Riley, you're the best dog ever!

J: yeah what they said and uhm thanks to all our fans! We love you so much! *hold up a heart he made with his hands* and everyone who made this amazing movie possible!

D: thank you guys so much! Uhm I don't even know what to say anymore cuz they covered everything. *laughs* but really thanks to all the fans! You guys are amazing!

Everyone cheers and then suddenly Joe being so excited kissed Demi extra passionately.

Audience and everyone else: *gasps*

J&D: *pull away after realizing what just happened in shock*

Host: well uhhh haha that was the highlight of the night *screen turns off* okay and give it up for…

*In South America*

Everyone separates to get ready for the show for the night except Jemi.

D: what the hell was that for?

J: I..I..I don't know?

Demi: what the hell Joe!

J: hey! You didn't pull away okay! So it's not entirely my fault.

D: what? Excuse me but I wasn't the one who just randomly kissed me in front of EVERYONE!

J: ughh forget it! You wouldn't get it.

D: what wouldn't I get?

J: I SAID NEVERMIND! I'm going to my dressing room to get ready. Goodbye.

D: *felt like he meant the goodbye as in forever* wait Joe!

J: *runs off and gets ready for the show* wow I break up with Ashley to try to at least be friends with Demi. But, who am I kidding. I'll never get her back.

*After the show*

J: *Hasn't said a thing to anyone. Usually he would talk on stage with someone in the background while someone else is singing, but he just ignored them. He walks to his dressing room to change and get into the tour bus*

JM: *knocks on the door*

J: *opens the door*

JM: Hey. The buses leave in 15 min. okay?

J: *nods*

JM: you alright?

J: I'm sorry.

JM: For what sweetie?

J: For being a total jerk to you when I was with Ashley.

JM: wait! WAS? *smiles*

J: yeah! If mommy doesn't approve then who else will? *smiles gently*

JM: *laughs* oh sweetie. You okay though? *concerned*

J: yeah I'll be fine mom. Thanks.

JM: Just get Demi back and I'll love you forever. *laughs*

J: well that's going to take a while. She doesn't even love me.

JM: hey that's not true. She may seem like she hates you but she loves you very much, I can tell Joe. Can't I always?

J: yeah, yeah *laughs* let's get going.

JM: okay. You got everything?

J: *gets his phone and sweater* yup. Let's go mommy.

JM: *hugs him* alright let's go.

They leave to the tour buses. Joe gets on his and Nicks.

J: guess Nick's not in here yet. *sighs* thank goodness. Time for myself. *sits in a couch next to the window, sets his head on the glass window and lets his tears out* you screwed up big time Joe.

N: *opens the tour bus tour*

J: *quickly lies down and covers himself with a blanket and a pillow hiding his face and pretends to be sleeping*

N: well, guess Joe's asleep. Lazy ass,

J:*thinks: even my brother is fed up with me*

D: *gets on the bus to talk to Joe* Joe? You here?

N: He's sleeping.

D: oh *sits next to Joe on the couch and runs her fingers over Joe face and hair*

N: idk what he's thinking going out with Ashley.

D: They broke up.

N: Ashley dumped him.

D: No. He broke up with her because he still loves me. *smiles slightly*

N: *raises his eyebrows* how do you know that?

D: I was eavesdropping on Mrs. Jonas's and his convo.

N: oh. Uhh wow. Kay. See ya. *walks to his and Joe's bedroom in the tour bus*

D: wow what a brother huh?

J: yeah. I don't blame him. *slowly opens his eyes*

D: *shocked* how much did you hear?

J: Everything including Nick saying how much of a lazy ass I am before you came.

D: oh Joe. You know he doesn't mean it?

J: oh really. Then why'd he say it?

D:idk-

J: Exactly.

D: *changes the subject* so you still love me huh?

J: ughhhh *covers his pillow and mumbles*

D: *lifts his pillow off his face* what'd you say?

J: I was lying.

D: *hurt* oh well I was going to say 'I love you too' but oh well-

J: woahhh! You love me too? Still? Why?

D: 'cause you're Joe Jonas! How could I NOT love you?

J: oh. I-I love you too. *smiles*

D: really? *smiles wide*

J: of course. You're amazing. *mocks her* How could I NOT love you?

D: *smacks his chest playfully* hahahaha.

J: sooo… wanna be my girlfriend?

D: *smiles* oh I'd love too. But first..

J: *frowns* what?

D: kiss me baby. *smiles and winks*

J: I'd love to *smiles and kisses her*

The End.

**Okay so that was kind of bad but whatever. This idea came to me when I was voting for the PCA's. GO VOTE AT .com =) and vote CR2 for Favorite Family TV Movie!**

**And leave a review please? Thanks! **


End file.
